


Adore you

by thirstyCOLA (thirstyPEPSICOLA)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, i wanted it more angst, it's never angst enough, iwa-chan x suffering, lol i love tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyPEPSICOLA/pseuds/thirstyCOLA
Summary: Hajime Iwaizumi had always been in love with him, Tooru knew it. “Do you think.... you could kiss me like that again? Like if you adored me.”





	Adore you

**Author's Note:**

> You guys must know English is not my mother language but I did my best

Hajime Iwaizumi had always been in love with him, Tooru knew it. When he flirted with girls, Iwaizumi got mad at Oikawa, like if he felt really frustrated and couldn’t do anything about it. He didn’t know what to do, Iwa-chan was his childhood friend, but couldn’t deny it was getting a bit uncomfortable. I mean, he’s my best friend and all, but he’s supposed to do best-friend things, not getting jealous- Not thinking about Tooru when he went to bed. Not looking at him awkwardly during classes or practice.  
The teacher was pointing at the board, saying something about post-modern literature, but Tooru couldn’t care less: the boy looked through the window, trying to avoid Iwaizumi’s eyes. God, he loved Iwa-chan and all, but like friends, like the friends they had always been. Everything Tooru wanted was to keep their friendship, to talk to girls without feeling bad for his friend, to hang out and have fun knowing that Hajime Iwaizumi didn’t love him.  
The class finished, they could have a break, finally. Tooru picked up his stuff and waited for Iwaizumi.  
But he knew that his friend was not happy with the situation neither- Oikawa had known Hajime for years, since they were stupid, innocent kids. When Iwaizumi got mad, that was his way to avoid the feelings caused by a unilateral love. Tooru couldn’t make himself to love Hajime, and Hajime couldn’t make himself not to do it.  
“Hurry up, Shittykawa. We have practice in one hour and I’m starving.” Iwaizumi said.  
Tooru had been thinking so deeply that the class was already empty and Hajime himself was waiting for him.  
“You’re always starving, Iwa-chan,” Tooru answered, smiling, “But, Iwa-chan, won’t that be an excuse? If you eat that much you’ll get fat.”  
Oikawa dodged the punched of his friend, as if it were already something common. Nevertheless, even if his words or his behaviour towards Hajime might sound rude or heartless, he knew it was the best- If Tooru continued behaving as usual, Iwaizumi wouldn’t notice his feelings were known, and he wouldn’t feel guilty for something that he couldn't control.  
They had lunch with their third-year teammates, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They both knew about Hajime’s feelings, and not because Tooru told them about it, but they found out by themselves.  
According to Hanamaki, Tooru would bring Iwaizumi into a endless torture if he didn’t tell him that he knew about his crush. How could Tooru do that? How could he destroy a lifetime friendship? How could he break Iwaizumi’s heart?- God, yes, that was the point.  
How could he hurt Hajime?  
“Are you sure you don’t like him?” Matsukawa asked him once.  
Oikawa felt nervous and offended.  
“Yes, I am! It’s not that I dislike the idea of being gay, which I’m not, but I just can’t see Iwa-chan in that way,“ the boy answered then, his body shaking with an unusual expectation.  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared a glance.  
“So, if you felt attracted to Iwaizumi, would you accept his feelings?” the first one said.  
“He’s my best friend indeed, no one knows me better and no one knows the best for me,” Tooru said slowly, “I wish I felt the same, but that isn't something that can be forced.”  
“So, if you ever love a girl as much as you love Iwaizumi, would you marry her?”  
That was the point- He would.

***

“Nice serve!”  
“One more point!”  
The gym was full of that plastic sound that sneakers produced while stepping on the court- the babble of the boys around him. The ball came to his hands and was squashed in the opposite side, almost exploding. Hajime was frustrated.  
“Wow, Iwa-chan, nice spike!” Oikawa’s cheerful voice came to him. The spiker reacted violently, nervously yelling that Oikawa should be better tossing or something more important that teasing him, “Iwa-chan, that ball almost hit me in the face!”  
Hajime saw two first-year near to him, talking with secrecy, but sadly he could hear them.  
“Hurting Oikawa-senpai’s face would make Iwaizumi-senpai cry, ”one of them said, playfully.  
Ah, there they were, the jokes.  
Hopefully, Oikawa didn’t hear them- He felt bad enough for being unable to stop loving his best friend, so the last thing Hajime wanted was to make Oikawa uncomfortable, which he was surely already doing.  
His feelings were disgusting and annoying.  
“Hey, Shittykawa, Matsukawa told me something about an English essay, do you know when is the deadline?” Iwaizumi asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.  
Tooru looked at his friend, emotionless, as if nothing was going through his head, or as if he were trying to hide himself by pretending to be dead. Losing his patience, Hajime grabbed the collar of his shirt and yelled, bringing him back to the earth.  
“Sorry,” Tooru said, keeping that creepy facial expression, “What were you talking about? The aliens took me for a while. Give me a few minutes to recover from such an extenuating experience.”  
“Don't avoid the question, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi answered.  
“That essay might be for tomorrow...”  
Hajime got so mad that Tooru had to invite him to his place, the spiker was not very good at English and it was partly his fault, it was Tooru’s duty to tell him the homework of the day that Iwa-chan skipped class because of a cold.  
“You should be glad I won’t force you to write it for me.”  
“Iwa-chan, so mean!”  
But Iwaizumi was happy, their friendship was untouched, Oikawa was the same trash as always and, even if his heart was beating fast, his feelings didn’t hurt. When Hajime kissed him while his friend was asleep, he realized he would be happy as long as Tooru was his friend.

***

Are you sure you don’t like him?  
So, if you felt attracted to Iwaizumi, would you accept his feelings?  
Fuck Matsu-kun and fuck his crazy ideas.  
“Which one is the word when you feel that, huh, you expected a lot from yourself but you didn't got it?” Hajime asked, looking away from his notebook.  
“I think it’s ‘disappointed’, ” Tooru said, “What are you writing about?”  
Iwaizumi took his time to reply.  
“Volleyball.”  
“But Iwa-chan, I’m writing about volleyball too!”  
“Then throw it away, Shittykawa!”  
“No way, I’m already completing it!”  
They began a fight and ended up agreeing that neither of them would have a hundred points, so it was pointless. When they finished, after having dinner, and picked up their things, Tooru’s mom came in.  
“How come you're still here, Hajime-kun?” she asked, surprised.  
The boy looked at his watch to see what time it was and he kept himself from screaming- It was the past ten.  
“Well, you two spend the whole day practicing and take the rest of the day to do your homework, ”the woman laughed, “I’m calling Iwaizumi-san, you’re sleeping here. And you have no chance to replicate, you’ve slept here since you were a kid and I won’t let you come back home this late.”  
Mrs. Oikawa had the ability to block any kind of denial to her orders. And for Hajime’s bad luck, who knew it was hard enough to sleep in the same room that the person he was deeply in love-  
“The futon isn’t dry yet, but I don’t think sharing Tooru’s bed bothers you,” Mrs. Oikawa told him, “You both are bigger than the last time you slept together, but it’s really cold tonight. The tighter, the better, isn't it?”  
Tooru was even more nervous than Iwaizumi himself- It had been a long time since the last time they slept in the same bed. Like, what if Hajime tried to kiss him again? Yes, he was awake when Iwa-chan, many years ago, turned on the mattress, looked at him and kissed him as if he were touching the ice of a window- With the delicacy someone has to have with a masterpiece. Now that he remembered, Tooru felt the most beloved thing in the world.  
So, if you felt attracted to Iwaizumi, would you accept his feelings?  
His feelings...  
For the first time, Tooru thought widely about Iwa-chan’s feelings- It wasn’t like those cute, nice girls who waited for him after practice. Even though Hajime knew until the smallest, darkest corner of him, he loved him. It was not a creepy, shallow crush based on his looks and his skills- Hajime Iwaizumi loved him with all his heart and soul, and that made Tooru feel something warm in his chest.  
“Sleep tight, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, hiding almost entirely his red face with the thick sheet.  
“Iwa-chan, don’t take it all for yourself,“ Oikawa cried. This warmth- He wanted to feel Iwa-chan closer, “Then you’ll have to be my blanket.”  
When Tooru hugged him, he could hear Iwaizumi’s heart beating faster than ever, and that made him smile- The dislike of being aware of Iwa-chan’s feelings toward him had disappeared. He didn’t know why, but it felt good, to be loved by Iwa-chan.  
“Iwa-chan,” Tooru asked, softly, his mouth near his friend’s ear, “When did you fall in love with me?”  
Hajime reacted just as he expected- his friend moved away from him, with an horrified look.  
“What the hell are you talking about, Trashykawa!?”  
If you’re gonna hit it, hit it until it breaks, Tooru thought.  
“If you don’t love me, why did you kiss me that day?” he continued, “Are you a sadistic heart breaker?”  
Oikawa wanted to feel that warmth again, so he approached the boy, cornering him until Hajime's back touched the wall.  
Are you sure you don’t like him?  
“You were awake?” Iwaizumi asked, a guilty shadow through his eyes.  
So, if you felt attracted to Iwaizumi, would you accept his feelings?  
“I was.”  
Tooru would lie if he said he felt confident in that moment. He wanted to be the handsome, charming Tooru Oikawa, but only could get to be Shittykawa, the dork- The one Hajime loved.  
“Do you think.... you could kiss me like that again? Like if you adored me,” Tooru tried to keep the sob to himself.  
Hajime clenched the fingers of his hands around the blanket.  
“I do adore you.”  
After watching Tooru's eyes, looking for the smallest sign of rejection, displeasure, pity- After ignoring his heart in his throat. Once above Oikawa, he could see how far the blush came on the clear skin, he could see that the pursed lips were parted, he could observe the love of his life with freedom, without feeling guilty about it.  
“Kiss me then,” Tooru said, feeling comfy with Iwaizumi’s body over his.  
So, if you felt attracted to Iwaizumi, would you accept his feelings?  
Hajime ignored the heavy sensation of his own arms holding all the weight of his body and approached Tooru, but he stopped when their lips were almost touching- He couldn’t kiss him. The idea of Oikawa forcing himself to endure that situation made him feel the worst, most disgusting person alive.  
“I can’t- I just can’t,” the boy said.  
Again, Tooru would lie if he said it didn’t hurt, but he kept going. They had been friends for so long, getting to know each other like the sky knew the clouds- For him, Iwa-chan was an open book, and in that moment Tooru could openly see that the boy was blaming himself, feeling awkward, feeling disgusting or guilty, after years of keeping such a feeling inside of his heart like a curse.  
“I will be the one to kiss you then,” Tooru whispered, smiling with calm.  
That sensitive welcome again- He loved Iwa-chan’s no longer warm, but hot skin. Oikawa's body begged to be hugged, so he pulled on Hajime's neck and kissed him as if he were stroking the petals of a printed flower, as if he were lighting a fire in the middle of the night- With adoration, because Tooru adored him.  
“When did it happen?” Iwaizumi turned away from him, his face flushed and his eyes reluctant, "When did you start to ...?"  
Hajime’s lips were even warmer than his body.  
“Iwa-chan, I just asked you the same and you haven’t answered yet,” Tooru warbled, watching his friend frown and look at him with that very expression of threat, “Don’t look at me like that! Iwa-chan, so mean!”  
Hajime kissed him again, strongly but not forced, without aggression. Because Hajime adored him too. After feeling his tongue asking for permission, Tooru opened his mouth, bringing Iwaizumi’s body closer, until the boy was almost laying on him.  
Iwa-chan was so warm-  
“Ah- Tooru,” Hajime said softly against his neck. Oikawa liked being called by his first name, “We’re too close.”  
Although Hajime said so, he didn’t even try to keep distance.  
“That’s the point, Iwa-chan.”  
So warm- That was the only thing Tooru was able to think about in that moment, Iwa-chan’s warmth and his own thirst of him, Iwa-chan hands exploring with hunger, Iwa-chan’s breath mixed with their drowned moans.  
“I think I always knew it,” Iwaizumi said suddenly, “and I learned how to live with it.”  
Fuck- Hajime lost his shy reluctance as his hands started reaching under Tooru's shirt, tasting the creamy skin. The boy realized that Iwa-chan had started moving faster just after answering, their pants felt harder against each other’s- Oikawa was turned on, and with no doubt Hajime was as well.  
“Your shirt, take it off,” Hajime whispered, squashing his breath on Oikawa’s neck, “I can’t believe you still use this shit.”  
He was talking about Tooru’s alien themed shirt. The boy could not help but laugh, dragging the shirt trough his body and then throwing it away. Iwaizumi did the same and he started to fondle the boy’s belly with his tongue, making him sigh.  
“Are we going to-? ”, Iwa-chan asked, “I’ve never done it.”  
“Me neither. With a boy, I mean.”  
Hajime looked away from him, covering Oikawa’s body with his again.  
“What do we do now?”  
“What do you want us to do?” Tooru asked with cheerful voice, just before feeling Iwazumi’s teeth burying on his collarbone, “W-wait, Iwa-chan!”  
They were both already hard, ablaze, as if every bit of their skins felt things they could not before, one universe in each pore. Boldly, Tooru let his hand go exploring the lower part of Hajime, sure that doing it was what he wanted- He wanted to adore Iwa-chan and make him pray for heaven.  
“Iwa-chan, so warm,” Tooru whispered, watching the boy flicking his tongue as he started to jerk him off. Then he felt Iwaizumi’s lips pressing harder against his neck, kissing, licking, leaving a small trace of saliva up to Oikawa’s jaw, “Iwa-chan, do you love me?”  
His hand was still moving up and down.  
“Yes,” the other boy whispered in response and took his time to keep talking. “And you? Do you- Do you love me?”  
So, if you felt attracted to Iwaizumi, would you accept his feelings?  
Tooru kissed him again.  
“I adore you, and I want you to be the happiest person in the world, ”He should stop lying to himself- Tooru Oikawa was in love with him, and Hajime needed to know it, “I do love you, Iwa-chan. I adore you, wish you, want you- I love you.”  
They hugged and kissed, looking for each other’s warmth.  
“Maybe I was afraid of losing what we had, so I voided what I actually felt for you.” Tooru seemed to be apologizing.  
Hajime adored his skin one last time before kissing Tooru’s cheek and fitting his body between his legs.  
“It’s okay now,” he said.  
Oikawa resumed his current occupation and started jerking him off again, causing him moans that he kept inside his throat. For his part, Hajime’s hands slipped under the other boy's pants, making unconscious gestures of pulling them down.  
“Tooru, we need-,” Iwazumi tried to say, “We need c-condoms.”  
The boy kissed him as he slapped the night table until he reached into a drawer and took out a plastic package, without leaving Hajime’s lips, and somehow managed to get rid of his pants by shaking his legs, anxious.  
“Who tops?” Tooru asked, already naked- It didn’t seem to embarrass him.  
“I'd rather do it, if you don’t mind,” Iwaizumi answered, no shame, “I don’t know if my ass is ready for your cock.”  
Oikawa could not help but laugh brightly, nodding at the other boy and giving his consent. He took Hajime’s pants off and threw them around, sitting down in front of him as the other did the same. Once they were both naked, anxious, ardent, thirsty, nervous- they shared one last kiss before Hajime put on the condom.  
“Do you have lubricant or something like that?”  
Tooru rummaged in the same drawer as before and took out a jar of something.  
“’Aloe vera gel, 100% natural, organic and without chemical additives, with the confidence that mother nature gives’,” he read, “Will it work?”  
“I think so.”  
He soaked his fingers with the cream, ceremoniously, under the watchful eye of his companion. But Tooru suddenly felt a deep embarrassment: he was about to stick a finger in his own ass in front of Iwaizumi, and he could not help but think that it was a situation he would never have imagined himself to be in- Anyway, after almost a minute of making circles around the entrance, he decided he was relaxed enough when Hajime took his hand and kissed his knuckles with adoration, so Tooru inserted a first finger, slowly. In and out, beginning to feel some moaning from his chest.  
“I-Iwa-chan,” he gasped while inserting a second finger.  
He didn’t know how, but suddenly he screamed when his finger twisted in such a way that it nailed like a hook, striking at a certain spot. His arms trembled and Tooru kept fingering himself with lustiness, but he opened his eyes and saw Iwaizumi, who had already lubricated his dick, jacking off with his head down and his eyes looking directly at Oikawa’s fingers.  
“Keep going,” Tooru said.  
Hajime kissed him more intensely than ever, letting his tongue explore every corner of his mouth. His hand on Tooru's neck, demanding more closeness between them, taking the other one to his thigh to coordinate with the rhythm of Tooru's hand. In turn they ended up laying on the bed, Iwaizumi on top.  
"Are you going to put it in or you’re too busy admiring the views, Iwa-chan?" Tooru said jokingly.  
Hajime slipped inside him gently, slowly, watching Oikawa's reactions as he tried to keep his gasps on his chest. Then he began to move, ramming against him.  
“Iwa-chan, s-slow down,” Tooru cried softly,”It hurts!”  
He realized he couldn’t control his motions as precisely as he wanted, so suddenly gripped Tooru’s thighs and turned themselves over carefully, leaving the other boy on top, so Tooru could be able to set the pace.  
“Sorry, are you OK?” he asked, leaving a path of kisses down his neck.  
“Yes, just- just don’t get so excited.” Oikawa answered with a deep kiss on his lips, moving his hips against Iwazumi’s, “I need a moment to get used to it.”  
Again, Hajime adored Tooru’s neck, shoulders, cheeks, nose, hand- Everything related to Oikawa, he would just adore it.  
“Tooru,” he called, “I adore you.”  
Oikawa’s face turned red, but he smiled.  
“And I adore you too, Iwa-chan.”  
He could feel every bit of his hot, wet skin. The breath, the hungry gasps. Tooru Oikawa moaning in his ear as he tried to move faster and faster. The tight fingers. Hajime Iwaizumi moving his hips to connect with him more deeply.  
“T-tooru, faster,” he whispered, throwing back his head to the pillow as trying to keep silent, “Fuck, fuck, fuck”.  
Iwaizumi felt that moment closer and closer, his eyes closed, Oikawa’s thighs making friction with his, making steam, making them sweat. Hajime could feel at that moment that all his muscles were tense to the limit, preparing to explode.  
“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa tried not to say it loudly.  
However, Iwaizumi didn’t succeed - his lips opened slowly, reaching the top, while his trembling body embraced Tooru's tightly. To silence him, the other boy covered his mouth with his hand as he exploded, hiding his face in the hollow of Hajime's neck and staining his abdomen.  
Iwaizumi collapsed on the bed, dragging Tooru with him. Their breaths were deep and drawn, but Oikawa couldn’t wait and rushed over to kiss him again.  
“We have school tomorrow,” Hajime said between gasps.  
“I don’t care.” Tooru kissed his neck, “I want to adore you one more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> And you guys must also know 'smut' is not something I'm good at by again I did my best  
> Thank you very much  
> See you soon  
> Lol bye


End file.
